TecMusic Wiki
POP La música pop (del inglés pop music, contracción de popular music) es un género de música popular que tuvo su origen a finales de los años 50 como una derivación del rock and roll, en combinación con otros géneros musicales que estaban en boga en aquel momento. Los términos música pop y música popular se usan a menudo de manera indistinta, aunque el segundo tiene un sentido más amplio al dar cabida a otros géneros distintos del pop que se consideren populares. Como género, la música pop es muy ecléctica, tomando prestados a menudo elementos de otros estilos como el dance, el rock, la música latina, el rhythm and blues o el folk. Con todo, hay elementos esenciales que definen al pop, como son las canciones de corta a media duración, escritas en un formato básico (a menudo la estructura estrofa-estribillo), así como el uso habitual de estribillos repetidos y de temas melódicos y pegadizos. La instrumentación se compone habitualmente de batería, bajo, guitarra eléctrica, voz y teclado. Bienvenido a TecMusic Wiki Bienvenidos a TecMusic. En esta wiki subiremos contenido sobre la música, ¡si! la música eso que tal vez no a todos pero si a la mayoría nos agrada y nos hace tener un sentimiento de emoción, tristeza, etc. Te invitamos a darte una vuelta por nuestra página y dejar un comentario o si ves algo que pienses que no este bien, te sientas con la total libertad de editarla como te parezca. En esta página nos guardamos el derecho de opinar sobre qué género es mejor o qué grupo no es bueno, te rogamos que hagas lo mismo y si no vas a dar un comentario constructivo o tu edición es perjudicial te reserves para ti y tus gustos personales, esta página es totalmente imparcial con su contenido. Rock El "Rock" es un genero musical que se origino en los 50's que ah ido a evoluciando desde entonces su base era el "Rock & Roll" que era una fusion de muchos generos como es el: Rythm & Blues y el Country, aunque tambien se nutrió del Blues y el Folk e incorporo infuencias del Jazz.. Musicalmente el rock tiene una estructura que se repite ya que los instrumentos que la conforman son necesarios para la buena representacion de esta, su instrumentos principales son: Guitarra (generalmente eelectrica), Cantante, Bajo, Bateria y algunas veces instrumentoss de teclado como el organo y el piano. El compas de sus canciones es 4/4, aunque este genero se ah vuelto demasiado diverso. Las letras de este genero son como el pop de; Amor Romantico pero tambien tiene un rango muy amplio de otors temas con enfoque hacia lo social o politico. La cantidad de subgeneros del Rock es muy extensa algunas o las mas importantes son: *Metal *Britpop *Blues-Rock *Grunge *Glam Rock *Indie Rock *Pop Rock *Rock & Roll *Rockabilly *Rock Alternativo . Música Electronica La musica electronica es el tipo de música que emplea para su producción e interpretación instrumentos electrónicos y tecnología musical electrónica En general, puede distinguirse entre el sonido producido utilizando medios electromecánicos de aquel producido utilizando tecnología electrónica. La producción de sonidos puramente electrónica puede lograrse mediante aparatos como el sintetizador de sonido y el ordenador. A este tipo de música se le conoce como el "moderno", ya que es de los generos mas escuchados y populares mundialmente, y no siempre ha sido asi, si no ha ido cambiando desde 1950. Tambien ha varios generos parecidos al de la musica electrónica como son: Electro House, Progressive House, Hardstyle,techno, Dubstep, Electropop, entre otros. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse